Un Segundo Final
by uzuindra.2
Summary: Desde que despertó en esa cueva helada y fue criado por ella, siempre sintió el frió de la soledad. En su caso el frió fue tanto literal como figurado. Pero cuando encontró a su familia en las hadas, se juro a si mismo proteger a todos ellos. Ya que ellos eran eso, su familia ademas de la dragona que lo crió.
1. Chapter 1

**Un Segundo Final**

**Los derechos de los animes que use no me pertenecen.**

¿Tienes idea de con quién te estas metiendo?— pregunto Naruto con una sonrisa en su rostro— Hablar Normal.

"_Este mundo no tiene solo un final…"_— pensó El Mago Oscuro— Pensamientos.

**Capítulo 1: Forjado en el Hielo**

Estalactitas de hielo sobre su cabeza y estalagmitas idénticas a su alrededor.

Hielo cubriendo sus pies, literalmente cada paso que daba lo hacía en un suelo congelado.

"_Un paisaje ideal para la __**Hyōryūjoō **__("Reina Dragón de Hielo")"_— era un pensamiento que circulaba en la cabeza de un hombre que caminaba por el paisaje helado.

Dicho ser en cuestión era un hombre joven de oscuro cabello negro con un mechón sobresaliente, ojos igual de negros que su cabello y piel blanca. Su vestimenta consistía en una túnica negra con amarillo, pantalones negros y botas iguales.

En las manos del hombre una especie de toga blanca se hallaba, pero lo extraño era que parecía estar abultada.

Poco a poco la oscuridad lleno el sendero por el cual caminaba el joven hombre, hasta que finalmente estuvo en total oscuridad.

Moviendo el bulto en sus manos para poder sostenerlo con una mano, el pelinegro elevo su mano izquierda, causando que una llama apareciera en su mano.

Continuando con su camino, el hombre se mantuvo caminando por unos minutos más, hasta que finalmente se detuvo.

Tarde más de lo esperado…pero te encontré.— una sonrisa apareció en el rostro del pelinegro al decir esas palabras— Llevas alejada del mundo mucho tiempo, Galacia.

Si estoy alejada significa que no me gusta el mundo, mucho menos la presencia de ustedes.— era una voz suave pero fría y calmada— ¿Qué te trae aquí, Zeref?

El hombre identificado como Zeref sintió claramente como la temperatura descendía por escuchar esas palabras, por lo que abrazando un poco más fuerte al bulto en sus brazos, volvió a hablar.

Escuche que te negaste a seguir el plan de Igneel.— el mago pelinegro miraba un sitio delante de sus ojos— ¿Puedo saber la razón de ello?

Es simple…No me gustan los humanos...Yo e Igneel diferimos en ese hecho.— la llamada Galacia simplemente bufo un poco, pero algo curioso sucedió al escuchar ese bufido.

Unos ojos totalmente azules se abrieron.

Ya veo...Sí que son diferentes ustedes dos.— dijo Zeref con una sonrisa perpetua sin abandonar su rostro.

Somos literalmente fuego y hielo, Zeref.— un mini temblor se sintió en la cueva y los ojos azules se elevaron un poco— Pero lo más importante… ¿Por qué traes esa cosa aquí?

¿Esa cosa?— el mago pelinegro expreso confusión en su rostro al decir esas palabras.

La cría.— especifico Galacia con otro temblor en la cueva, causando que Zeref elevara la mirada porque ella salió de la oscuridad.

Era un gran dragón de cuentos y leyendas.

Su cuerpo era azul claro y parecía estar hecho enteramente de hielo. Sus ojos eran azules como el hielo, teniendo un diferente tono de azul haciendo de pupila. Cuernos hechos de hielo estaban en su cabeza y en su nariz otro cuerno idéntico se hallaba. Picos se hallaban en su espalda, bajando y siguiendo por la cola. Sus alas eran como las de un murciélago y tenían dos picos de hielo en ellas. ("Imaginen una versión de Igneel hecha de hielo, pero si quieren una imagen que más o menos se parece a lo que yo pienso, busquen en Google Imágenes "Frost Dragon - Imgur" la imagen se titula así")

Ah...— asintiendo con la cabeza entendiendo a que se refería Galacia, el pelinegro bajo la mirada para observar la toga en sus manos— Ahora mismo…él está sin padre ni madre...por mi culpa.

¿Mataste a los padres y te quedas con el niño? Eres más extraño de lo que pensé.— Galacia mostro algo de diversión en su rostro por decir esas palabras.

Tu… ¿podrías cuidarlo?— pregunto Zeref con una mirada esperanzada, mirando hacia arriba a los ojos de Galacia.

Zeref…sabes bien que el trabajo de madre no es para mí.— no había diversión ni tristeza en las palabras de la dragona, solo simple aceptación.

No te pido que seas una madre para él...Te pido que lo entrenes para que sea fuerte.— el mago pelinegro noto como los ojos de Galacia se estrechaban.

Tu…Quieres que él te mate, ¿Verdad?— los ojos azules de la dragona permanecían estrechados, mirando la reacción de Zeref.

Si…Este niño está destinado a matarme.— dijo Zeref con un asentimiento, lo que provoco que Galacia suspirara levemente.

¿Sabes porque acepto entrenar a la cría?— preguntó retóricamente la dragona inclinándose para mirar mejor al mago pelinegro— Curiosidad…nada más que eso. Curiosidad...Nunca tuve la oportunidad de acercarme a un humano sin que este saliera corriendo.

¿Entonces eso quieres hacer…? ¿Tratarlo como tu conejillo de indias?— pregunto Zeref sin emociones en su voz.

No puedes juzgarme de hacer eso cuanto tú ya lo has hecho.— Galacia estrecho sus ojos al decir esas palabras.

No te estoy juzgando.— el mago negó con su cabeza, empezando a sonreír levemente— Solo…gracias…eso es lo único que puedo decir.

Deja al niño ahí...— la Reina Dragón de Hielo movió su cabeza un poco, señalando a la pared de la cueva helada— Ya inventare una excusa para que sepa su razón de estar aquí.

De acuerdo.— asintiendo con la cabeza, Zeref camino hacia la pared de hielo, dejando la toga en el suelo y abriéndola.

Lo que Galacia vio cuando el mago pelinegro abrió la toga fue a un pequeño niño no mayor de seis años teniendo cabello rubio dorado y piel bronceada. Sus ojos estaban cerrados, pero Zeref sabía que si estos se abrían mostrarían al mundo un par de ojos color azul cielo.

Su vestimenta consistía en una camiseta blanca de mangas largas con pantalones cortos color negro, teniendo sandalias azules en sus pies.

Quítale esa toga.— al escuchar las palabras de la dragona, el mago alzo la mirada para observarla— Si quiere ser mi alumno deberá resistir estas temperaturas.

Con un asentimiento, Zeref volvió a colocarse la toga blanca, causando que el pequeño rubio comenzara a temblar levemente por la baja temperatura.

El mago pelinegro permaneció observando el rostro del rubio por varios segundos, Galacia incluso creyó ver como los ojos de Zeref se humedecían.

¿Cuál es su nombre?— pregunto la Reina Dragón de Hielo, sacando al mago de sus pensamientos.

Naruto Uzumaki...— el pelinegro sonrió al decir esas palabras— Tiene el apellido de su madre, pero su padre eligió el nombre.

No hace falta que me digas esas cosas. No me interesan.— la dragona del hielo negó con su cabeza sin interés, viendo como el mago pelinegro se levantaba.

Gracias, Galacia.— agradeció Zeref volteándose, alejándose de ambos y elevando su mano derecha.

Cuando el pelinegro estaba a punto de perderse en la oscuridad, Galacia vio como el mago chasqueaba los dedos.

Los ojos de la dragona se enfocaron en Naruto cuando escucho un gemido provenir del niño, descubriendo gracias a ese hecho que su "amigo" había utilizado Magia de Sueño para hacer que el pequeño durmiera durante toda la conversación.

Abriendo sus ojos y temblando levemente, el pequeño rubio vio su propia respiración por la baja temperatura, solo para mirar hielo frente a sus ojos, hielo con la forma de una gran mano con garras.

Abriendo ampliamente sus ojos y mirando hacia arriba, Naruto vio el rostro de la Reina Dragón de Hielo, retrocediendo levemente mientras que señalaba tembloroso a Galacia.

…Un…Un...— Galacia escuchaba expectante, esperando escuchar que el niño dijera su raza— ¡¿Un lagarto de hielo!?

Definitivamente ella no esperaba escuchar esas palabras.

Pero eso solo la hacía sentir más curiosa con respecto al humano.

¿Lagarto de hielo…?— repitió la dragona con curiosidad en su tono— ¿Esas cosas siquiera existen?

¿Además hablas…?— susurro Naruto incrédulo, levantándose rápidamente para mirar a su alrededor— ¿Qué eres…y dónde estoy?

Si tu inteligencia súper desarrollada aun no te lo ha dicho, soy un dragón.— Naruto alzo una ceja al escuchar esas palabras— Y donde estas…en mi cueva.

¿Qué hago aquí?— pregunto el rubio confundido, mirando extrañado a la dragona.

Te encontré congelándote en el bosque y si vas a morir, por lo menos que sea después de satisfacer mi curiosidad.— respondió Galacia encogiéndose de hombros, causando que Naruto la mirara incrédula.

Y una cosa más...— abandonando el rostro de incredulidad, Naruto miro genuinamente confundido a la dragona— ¿Quién soy?

**Tiempo después**

Un paisaje invernal, nieve cubriendo los suelos, pinos helados cubiertos de la misma sustancia, un lago totalmente congelado con una cascada igual y una gran montaña.

Un claro se hallaba entre los pinos y en medio de este dos seres se hallaban.

Uno de ellos era un gran dragón, el otro un pequeño niño.

El dragón tenía la apariencia de estar hecho de hielo mientras que el pequeño era rubio de ojos azules, teniendo únicamente de vestimenta un pantalón corto azul.

¡**Hyōryū no Hōkō**! ("Rugido del Dragón de Hielo")— fue el grito que escapo de la boca del pequeño, causando que una ventisca escapara de su boca, dirigiéndose hacia la criatura helada, que con aburrimiento elevo su garra derecha y lo bloqueo.

El impacto de la ventisca en la garra produjo que esta comenzara a congelarse, solo para que el rugido de hielo terminara.

Moviendo su mano y guiándola hacia el suelo, el dragón rompió fácilmente el hielo.

El niño tenía algo de sudor corriendo por su frente, jadeando un poco, pero aún seguía de pie.

Otra vez.— ordeno la criatura del hielo con una voz suave y claramente femenina.

¡**Hyōryū no Hōkō**!— otro grito escapo de la boca del pequeño, creando de nuevo la ventisca helada que se dirigió hacia su adversario.

De igual manera que como hizo antes, la dragona del hielo solo elevo su garra y bloqueo el rugido, solo que ahora cuando la ventisca acabo el niño cayó de espaldas al suelo, jadeando por aire.

Otra vez.— la misma orden salió de la boca de la dragona, lo que provoco que el niño negara con su cabeza entre jadeos.

Imposible, imposible.— alzando su mano, esta inmediatamente cayo a su lado.

Asintiendo con la cabeza, la dragona del hielo dio unos pasos, acercándose al cuerpo del pequeño humano, solo para abrir su boca mientras que el hielo se arremolinaba en ella.

Una enorme ventisca helada escapo de la boca del dragón, causando que el niño rápidamente hiciera una voltereta hacia atrás, salvándose por poco del torbellino helado que empezó a congelar el suelo y transformarse en una gran torre de hielo.

¡¿Tienes congelado el cerebro o qué?!— pregunto el pequeño rubio incrédulo, señalando al dragón que lo miraba con ojos estrechados.

Si aún tienes energía para esquivar eso, aun tienes energía para rugir.— dijo la dragona con calma, lo que provoco que el niño abriera su boca gritando.

¡**Hyōryū no Hōkō**!— la clásica ventisca escapo de la boca del niño, solo que esta vez el rugido no fue con gran potencia como las anteriores veces.

El rugido de hielo impacto en la garra de la dragona, pero en lugar de romperlo al golpearlo con el suelo, la criatura del hielo lo rompió moviendo un poco la mano.

Eso fue patético.— dijo el dragón con calma notando como el niño caía al suelo con cansancio, manteniendo difícilmente sus ojos abiertos.

¿Qué esperabas…?— pregunto el pequeño rubio entre jadeos, mirando el cielo exhausto— Solo soy un maldito niño de diez años…y tú eres un dragón de cientos de años…

¿Qué esperaba…?— repitió el reptil helado con diversión inexpresiva en su voz— Esperaba que mi alumno no rugiera patéticamente luego de rugir seis veces.

Solo tengo diez años, Galacia.— se quejó el rubio sentándose en la nieve, mirando a la dragona con cierto cansancio— Apuesto a que en pocos meses hare el doble de rugidos porque creceré y seré más fuerte.

Si no entrenas ahora, no serás más fuerte, Naruto.— la llamada Galacia frunció el ceño un poco y cerro sus ojos— Si quieres ser fuerte, debes entrenar día a día hasta el agotamiento. Por esa razón desde que fuiste capaz de realizar los hechizos de la **Kōri no Metsuryū Mahō **("Magia de Caza Dragones de Hielo") has realizado cada hechizo que te he enseñado hasta caer por el cansancio. Así lograras dominar el hechizo y aumentar tu cantidad de magia.— la Reina Dragón de Hielo seguía con sus ojos cerrados, ignorando lo que el niño rubio estaba haciendo— Dominar un hechizo a la perfección es una gran ventaja a la hora de batallar. Y tener una gran cantidad de magia es algo esencial para poder...— Galacia abrió sus ojos, notando como el niño estaba acostado en la nieve con sus ojos medio abiertos y mirando el cielo— Tu… ¿Estas dormido?

No recibió respuesta de parte del Caza Dragones de Hielo, lo que confirmo las sospechas de Galacia sobre que Naruto, efectivamente, estaba durmiendo.

Un suspiro escapo de la boca de la Reina Dragon de Hielo mientras que negaba con la cabeza, volteando para comenzar a caminar hacia la cueva que estaba a una distancia cercana de ellos.

Desde que Zeref había dejado a la cría bajo su cuidado, Galacia lo había entrenado como lo prometió. Pero era solamente eso lo que prometió.

Entrenar a la cría.

Nunca dijo que sería una madre para él ni nada parecido. Por lo tanto, lo que juro fue volver al niño un mocoso fuerte para que en algún futuro pudiera matar a Zeref. Que la relación entre ellos sea maternal solo entorpecería las cosas en opinión de Galacia, además de contar el hecho de que ser maternal no era uno de los puntos fuertes de la Reina Dragón de Hielo.

Galacia quería cumplir la promesa con El Mago Oscuro, por lo que desde que Naruto quedo bajo su cuidado, lo ha entrenado hasta el agotamiento. El niño se desmayó más de una vez por las cosas a lo que la dragona lo sometía.

Esas cosas iban desde ejercicios físicos hasta entrenamiento en magia.

Los ejercicios físicos serian hechos por Naruto hasta que el niño no pudiera más, tomando un descanso para proseguir con otro ejercicio hasta llegar a su límite y descansar, para seguir con otro.

El entrenamiento físico era similar a su entrenamiento mágico ya que cuando Galacia le enseño el primer hechizo a Naruto, hizo que el niño repitiera el ataque hasta llegar a su límite.

Si Naruto repetía el mismo hechizo una y otra vez, su nivel de poder mágico iría en aumento mientras que su destreza a la hora de realizar dicho hechizo también aumentaría.

Galacia quería cubrir todos los puntos faltantes, por lo que en aspectos como combate cuerpo a cuerpo hacia que Naruto practicara golpeando árboles y hielo para posteriormente analizar sus fallas y errores y poder corregirlos.

Fueron cuatro años de entrenamiento, aún quedaban tres años para que sea la fecha prometida, la fecha en la cual todos los dragones deberían reunirse para realizar un viaje.

Al entrar en su cueva, Galacia miro levemente el suelo de esta.

Ahí letras estaban escritas, pruebas de que la Reina Dragón de Hielo le estuvo enseñando a Naruto a escribir.

Mientras que no le gustaban los humanos, Naruto era la excepción.

Era una excepción porque el niño era su conejillo de indias ya que con el satisfacía toda su curiosidad con respecto a la raza humana.

Nunca antes tuvo la oportunidad de acercarse a los humanos ya que estos anteriormente luchaban con todo lo que se movía.

Fue por esa personalidad que Galacia creía entender la naturaleza humana.

Seres obsesionados con el combate y la masacre. Criaturas inferiores que obtuvieron poder gracias a los dragones.

Antes de que los humanos obtuvieran la bendición de la Magia Caza Dragones, ellos eran simple comida para los dragones. No podían defenderse, no podían oponerse, eran simple ganado a espera de ser comido.

Fue al obtener la **Metsuryū Mahō **("Magia de Caza Dragones") que los humanos pudieron luchar contra los dragones e impedir la tiranía de ellos.

Era esa la razón por la que Galacia creía comprender la naturaleza de los humanos.

Acostándose en el suelo helado, Galacia cerró sus ojos y empezó a dormir.

**Tiempo después**

Abriendo sus ojos, lo primero que Naruto vio fue el cielo.

Cielo azul y hojas verdes, nubes circulando y un sol ardiente.

Que calor...— susurro el niño levantándose totalmente del suelo, rascando su pecho y mirando a su alrededor.

Césped verde, arboles con hojas iguales, mariposas volando, todo muy contrario al paisaje invernal al cual estaba acostumbrado.

El cambio de paisaje se debía a uno de los entrenamientos de Galacia.

La Reina Dragón de Hielo quería que su alumno conociera otro clima además del frio paisaje de su reino, por esa razón llevo al niño a un lugar diferente, un lugar donde el calor era la sensación predominante.

Galacia...— dijo Naruto algo fuerte, esperando que su maestra este durmiendo en un lugar cercano.

Desde que llegaron a este paisaje, la dragona creo una especie de madriguera de hielo en la cual dormir.

Al igual que su alumno, a Galacia le degustaba el calor.

Mirando a su alrededor, el Caza Dragones de Hielo vio como una especie de guarida de hielo se hallaba a unos metros de distancia, por lo que levantándose, el niño camino hacia la guarida de Galacia, donde ella seguramente estaría durmiendo.

¡Oye! ¡Galacia!— grito Naruto llegando a la madriguera, entrando en ella para encontrar el lugar vacío— ¿Dónde estará…?

Era raro que la Reina de Hielo no estuviera durmiendo en su madriguera si no estaban entrenando.

Que ella hubiera ido a buscar comida sería algo imposible ya que Naruto era el encargado de encontrar su alimento tanto como el de Galacia.

La dragona era sorprendentemente perezosa ya que literalmente obligo al niño a buscar sus suministros.

Encogiéndose de hombros y volteándose, el Caza Dragones salió de la guarida de hielo, caminando hacia el rio que estaba alejado de la zona.

Al llegar al rio, el niño se agacho para tomar el agua y limpiarse el rostro, mirando el líquido cuando este mostro su reflejo.

El anterior niño de diez años había desaparecido, ahora solo quedaba un adolescente de trece años.

Según palabras de Galacia, su alumno era un joven fuerte a pesar de su corta edad.

Su físico era claramente visible por el pantalón corto gris que llevaba, sin tener ninguna camiseta cubriendo su pecho.

La musculatura de Naruto estaba algo marcada por todos los ejercicios físicos que realizo desde pequeño.

El pequeño Caza Dragones creyó escuchar de su maestra que ahora mismo era un humano aceptable, teniendo cabello rubio dorado salvaje hasta los hombros cubriendo sus cejas, con dos mechones enmarcando su rostro que llegaban hasta la barbilla. Sus ojos seguían siendo azules cielo y su piel bronceada.

Tomando agua y pasándola por su cuerpo con el objetivo de refrescarse, Naruto se levantó para volver a la madriguera de Galacia.

…

La lluvia azotaba la tierra, los rayos se escuchaban en el cielo, pero a pesar de eso, un niño estaba junto a una madriguera de hielo, sentado bajo la entrada para impedir que la lluvia lo mojara.

Naruto estuvo esperando por dos días bajo la misma posición, esperando a que Galacia apareciera, sin embargo, la Reina Dragón de Hielo no volvía.

Un gruñido de estómago hizo que el niño bajara la mirada, teniendo un rostro cansado y hambriento.

Galacia...— poniéndose de pie, el Caza Dragones se metió bajo la lluvia, mirando el cielo y mojando su rostro— ¿Dónde estás?

Parece que llego el día que Naruto esperaba, pero a la vez temía.

Galacia dejo de sentir curiosidad por él.

Desde que se encontraron, Galacia le había especificado que lo salvo del frio bosque por curiosidad.

Le dijo que continuaría bajo su cuidado hasta que su interés por los humanos sea saciado.

Puede que ella haya sido una maestra solo para él. Puede que su relación se basara nada más que en el aprendizaje. Pero Naruto no podía evitar sentir su corazón roto porque Galacia lo abandono sin más.

Volteando y caminando hacia la guarida de hielo, Naruto la toco con su mano, solo para apoyar su frente en el hielo.

Te encontrare...— dijo el Caza Dragones con un suspiro tembloroso, despegando su frente del hielo para voltear y comenzar a caminar, alejándose de la zona— Lo juro.

**Nota del autor:**

Gracias por leer.

Como vieron, esta no es una reescritura ni podrá catalogarse como tal porque es una historia totalmente nueva pero con casi el mismo concepto de la llamada **Un Corazón Forjado en el Hielo**.

Naruto será un Caza Dragones de Hielo como en esa historia, pero aquí Naruto no será un Itachi.

El título es provisional, tal vez cambie dentro de poco o cuando se me ocurra un mejor título o seguramente quedara así.

Este capítulo fue para que vieran más o menos la relación entre Galacia y Naruto y para hacerles una pregunta.

La pregunta es la siguiente.

¿Quieren que solo sea Fem Natsu…? Porque me estoy tentando a hacer el Fem Gray.


	2. Fuego y Hielo

**Un Segundo Final**

**Los derechos de los animes que use no me pertenecen.**

¿Tienes idea de con quién te estas metiendo?— pregunto Naruto con una sonrisa en su rostro— Hablar Normal.

"_Este mundo no tiene solo un final…"_— pensó El Mago Oscuro— Pensamientos.

**Capítulo 2: Fuego y Hielo**

Que aburrido...— bufo Naruto mirando el cielo, caminando con sus manos en su nuca y dando grandes pasos.

Un día había pasado desde que Galacia lo abandono.

Luego de salir de la madriguera de la Reina Dragón de Hielo, el Caza Dragones busco su comida, que consistió en bayas y manzanas, e inicio su viaje.

Su vestimenta seguía siendo un corto pantalón gris, no llevaba calzado ni nada cubriendo su torso.

El día de viaje paso el tiempo alejándose de la zona en la cual la dragona lo abandono.

No tenía idea de cómo comenzar la búsqueda. No podía simplemente ir a un pueblo cercano para preguntar si habían visto a un dragón de hielo volando. Debía ser algo más racional.

Por lo que había entendido de su maestra, los dragones eran una raza muy extraña y temida. Pocos dragones se dignarían a presentarse frente a humanos para enseñarles su magia. De hecho, Galacia le había especificado que aprender la magia de **Dragon Slayer** era como una bendición para él.

Por esa razón no podía presentarse frente a cualquiera como un **Dragon Slayer**. Hacer eso haría que lo miraran raro o que quisieran investigar más de su magia, secuestrándolo en el proceso o algo peor.

Su corazón aun dolía por la repentina desaparición de Galacia, aunque no tenía por qué sentirse dolido por ello.

Desde un principio la Reina Dragón de Hielo le especifico que lo salvo por curiosidad. Curiosidad que cuando se acabara, terminaría de igual manera que su unión.

Él supo que su relación se basaba en ese hecho. Como la dragona había dicho una vez, su relación era de beneficio mutuo.

Él aprendía a utilizar la Magia de Caza Dragones de Hielo y ella aprendía más sobre los humanos, satisfaciendo la poca curiosidad sobre la raza humana que la dragona sentía.

Deteniéndose al ver un pueblo a la distancia, Naruto rasco su cabeza pensando en que hacer.

Encogiéndose de hombros y volviendo a caminar, el Caza Dragones se dirigió hacia la entrada de dicho pueblo, entrando por ella y empezando a caminar por los alrededores.

Mirando las tiendas de ropa, el niño pensó la idea de conseguir ropa pero recordó que no tenía nada con que pagarla.

Galacia le explico el trato que existía entre otros humanos en el cual intercambiaban cosas por dinero.

Siguiendo el camino, Naruto se detuvo al escuchar a un hombre hablar con una familia que consistía en un padre, madre e hija.

Tengan cuidado y no salgan por la noche.— dijo un hombre mayor con una mueca preocupada, mirando a la niña y sus padres.

Era un hombre mayor de unos cincuenta años teniendo cabello negro algo canoso, ojos marrones y piel blanca. Su vestimenta consistía en unos pantalones negros con tirantes en ellos que pasaban sobre su camisa roja de cuadros negros.

Lo que más llamaba la atención del hombre era el escudo en su mano izquierda y la espada en su cintura.

Cuando la familia se fue asintiendo con la cabeza, el hombre mayor noto a Naruto, por lo que frunció el ceño un poco con preocupación.

Tú, el niño.— con confusión, el Caza Dragones se señaló mientras que miraba hacia atrás, creyendo que el sujeto estaba llamando a alguien más— Si, tu.

¿Yo?— pregunto el niño confundido, obteniendo como respuesta un suspiro.

Si…tu.— suspiro el hombre canoso cansado, causando que Naruto empezara a caminar para acercarse— No te había visto nunca por aquí… ¿Eres nuevo en el pueblo?

Si, acabo de llegar.— el **Dragon Slayer** asintió con la cabeza, causando que el adulto mirara a su alrededor.

¿Y tus padres?— pregunto el adulto confundido, notando como el pequeño Caza Dragones.

No…tengo.— confeso Naruto con la mirada baja.

Lo siento, niño...— negando con la cabeza triste, el hombre adulto intento cambiar de tema— ¿Entonces viajas solo?

No…Hasta hace poco estaba con mi Maestra.— el adulto noto como el adolescente estaba distante, por lo que confundido le pregunto algo que rondaba en su mente.

¿Qué le paso?— pregunto el adulto al notar la mirada triste en el niño.

Desapareció...Me dejo hace tres días.— como el niño tenía la mirada baja y estaba claramente triste, el hombre mayor se sintió aún más culpable.

Ya veo...— un suspiro escapo de la boca del hombre canoso, rascando su cabello y tomando el banquillo que estaba en su espalda para sentarse— Lo siento, niño…traje malos recuerdos.

No te preocupes...— negando con su cabeza, Naruto miro las armas del hombre y se mostró confundido— ¿Pasa algo por aquí…? Parece que estás listo para un asedio.

Si...pasa algo.— una mirada seria se esparció por el rostro del hombre armado— Hace unos días unos niños estaban jugando en el bosque…dicen que vieron un monstruo que escupe fuego.

¿Y ustedes le creen sin más?— pregunto el rubio incrédulo.

No les creímos…al principio.— el soldado negó con su cabeza, frunciendo el ceño— Fuimos al bosque a ver lo que paso...Vimos los árboles quemados y ese chorro de fuego.

Entonces un monstruo está en el bosque.— dijo el Caza Dragones de Hielo con un asentimiento, obteniendo otro de parte del soldado.

Por esa razón estoy haciendo de guardia.— el hombre armado apretó el mango de su espada— Trabajare aquí hasta que un gremio responda para la misión.

… ¿Qué es un gremio?— ante esa pregunta, el soldado miro al adolescente incrédulo.

¿No sabes que es un gremio?— la incredulidad se expresaba en el rostro del hombre armado, solo para negar con su cabeza— Mira…mi nombre es Charles...— un suspiro escapo de la boca del hombre llamado Charles— Esta será una buena charla. Sígueme.

Confundido y extrañado, el Caza Dragones comenzó a seguir a Charles, que caminaba con calma en su rostro, saludando a las familias y ciudadanos que pasaban.

Eso continuo hasta que llegaron a una especie de posada la cual entraron y se sentaron en la barra.

Mira, niño...Los gremios son un lugar donde los magos se reúnen.— el hombre canoso dejo su escudo en la suelo apoyado en la barra— Hay diversos gremios repartidos por el continente…Lamia Scale, Blue Pegasus, Fairy Tail...Ahí se reúnen magos, toman misiones, trabajan, ganan dinero.

¿Entonces yo podría entrar a un gremio?— pregunto Naruto con una ceja alzada.

¿Eres mago?— pregunto Charles sorprendido y teniendo esperanza en su rostro.

¿Si…?— el rubio se mostró confundido.

¡Entonces puedes ayudarnos!— el soldado sonrió con alegría, causando que Naruto lo mirara confundido— ¡¿Qué clase de magia usas!?

Magia de Hielo...— respondió el Caza Dragones dudoso.

Lo que estaba diciendo no era una mentira. Era una media verdad.

Esas eran las palabras que Naruto se repetía en su cabeza para convencerse de que no estaba mintiendo.

¡Entonces tienes la ventaja elemental!— una gran sonrisa se esparció por el rostro del soldado.

Espera, espera, espera...— Naruto movió sus manos, negando con ellas y mirando al hombre con algo de asombro— ¿Quieres que pelee contra el monstruo?

¿Crees poder hacerlo? Porque las recompensas que te daremos son buenas.— ante la palabra "recompensas", los oídos de Naruto zumbaron— Para empezar, convenceré al alcalde, mi amigo, para que le pida un favor a una de las tiendas de ropa del pueblo y podrás pasar las noches aquí mientras que buscas al monstruo, con comidas totalmente pagadas.

Naruto tenía un rostro totalmente incrédulo al escuchar esa oferta especialmente jugosa de parte de Charles.

¿En-En serio me darán todo eso?— pregunto el niño incrédulo, señalándose con el dedo índice— ¿A mí?

¿A quién más?— el hombre canoso rio un poco ante el asombro del pequeño, pero antes de que pudiera siquiera decir otra cosa, Naruto lo tomo de su mano con ambas manos y comenzó a sacudirlas con una gran sonrisa.

¡Trato hecho! ¡Definitivamente!— la sonrisa en el rostro de Naruto se le contagio a Charles— ¡¿Dónde está la comida?!

Para el carro, niño...— Charles, con su otra mano, hizo un gesto para que el pequeño Caza Dragones bajara su excitación, lo que provoco que el niño se detuviera— Antes dime al menos tu nombre, ¿No?

¡Naruto Dracia!— se presentó con una gran sonrisa.

…

El Caza Dragones de Hielo caminaba por el bosque con una mirada incierta en su rostro, olfateando y sintiendo los olores gracias a su olfato superior.

Era de noche y hoy era el día de cacería de bestias.

Ya hablo con el alcalde del pueblo conocido como Foliorum y Charles hizo un buen trato al conseguirle todo lo que prometió.

Ya tenía cama en la cual pasar la noche y comida la cual comer, además de conseguir ropa totalmente nueva, siendo un estilo que le encantaba a Naruto.

Deteniéndose cerca de un rio, el Caza Dragones se agacho al ver pisadas, pero lo curioso era que eran demasiado pequeñas para ser de un monstruo.

El estudiante de Galacia creía que esas huellas eran incluso más pequeñas que las suyas.

Acercándose al rio y mirando su reflejo, el niño sonrió admirando su nueva ropa.

La ropa del Caza Dragones de Hielo ahora consistía en una camisa verde turquesa abierta, mostrando su abdomen y pecho, unos pantalones vaqueros largos blancos y terminando con unas sandalias blancas con ligas verde turquesa.

Volviendo a recordar su trabajo, Naruto dejo de mirar su reflejo para comenzar a seguir las huellas, encontrándose con algo interesante luego de unos minutos de caminata.

Arboles con quemaduras y césped quemado, signos claros de que algo que escupía fuego estaba por ahí.

Caminando por unos segundos, el niño olfateo un poco, solo para detenerse ante el olor que sintió.

Estar con Galacia, una dragona, lo hizo ser consciente de cómo era el olor de un dragón.

Por esa razón se detuvo. Porque lo que estaba sintiendo era claramente el olor de un dragón.

Eso era extraño, demasiado para su gusto.

Los dragones no eran tan pequeños. Las huellas eran claramente humanas.

Siguiendo los rastros de quemaduras y siendo guiado por el olor, Naruto se introdujo en la maleza, apartando las plantas y deteniéndose al ver un gran chorro de fuego.

Apartando las plantas de su campo de visión, el Caza Dragones abrió sus ojos ante lo que vio.

Era una pequeña niña, Naruto diría que él era una cabeza más alto que ella, seguramente no era mayor de once años, teniendo un cabello rosa salmón que le llegaba hasta sus omoplatos y siendo algo despeinado, un tono de piel ligeramente bronceado y ojos negros por lo que Naruto podía ver.

Su vestimenta era extraña teniendo en cuenta que esta era una especie de vestido hecho con una bolsa marrón. Dicho vestido era muy pequeño y apenas llegaba hasta sus muslos. Además estaba esa extraña bufanda que parecía estar hecha de escamas.

La niña en cuestión estaba de pie con una gran sonrisa, mirando sonriente un gran jabalí quemado, fue así hasta que su nariz se movió ligeramente y volteo, extendiendo sus manos tratando de cubrir al animal.

El adolescente rubio abrió sus ojos al ver eso.

La niña sintió su olor.

Sabiendo que fue encontrado y que esconderse solo sería peor, Naruto salió de los arbustos con sus manos alzadas, signo de no querer hacer daño.

¡No te llevaras mi comida!— gruño la niña con intensión de defender su futuro alimento, lo que provoco que Naruto alzara una ceja, estando algo divertido porque la niña pensaba que era un ladrón de comida.

Oye, oye…No quiero robar tu comida.— Naruto negó con su cabeza con una sonrisa, acercándose a la pequeña pelirosa que miraba desconfiada al rubio.

Antes de que la niña pudiera decir algo, le gruño fuertemente el estómago, algo que provoco que ella se sonrojara levemente al ver al adolescente rubio reír.

Tienes hambre, ¿No?— pregunto el Caza Dragones de Hielo con una sonrisa, deteniéndose frente a la pequeña para verla mirarlo con desconfianza— ¿Quieres que te ayude a cocinar eso?

Ante esas palabras, la pequeña pelirosa abrió sus ojos con sorpresa, solo para sonreír ampliamente.

¡Sí!— grito la niña con una gran sonrisa, lo que provoco que Naruto asintiera con la cabeza mientras que volteaba para tratar de levantar al animal.

Pero al no poder levantarlo, Naruto fue quien lo hizo.

Ahora solo necesitamos prender fuego...— dijo Naruto con un suspiro mirando a su alrededor y notando como la niña había parecido juntar leña.

¡Eso puedo hacerlo yo!— grito la niña con una gran sonrisa, mirando la leña para abrir su boca e inflar su pecho— ¡**Karyū no Hōkō**! ("Rugido del Dragón de Fuego")

Naruto abrió sus ojos al escuchar ese grito, solo para ver como un gran torrente de fuego escapaba de la boca de la niña, causando que el Caza Dragones de Hielo tuviera que saltar hacia la izquierda, soltando el jabalí en el proceso, para esquivarlo, pero el cuerpo del animal no fue tan afortunado porque recibió completamente el rugido de fuego.

Deteniéndose inmediatamente al ver eso, la niña rio nerviosamente notando la mirada incrédula de Naruto.

Eres...— susurro el adolescente en un principio, solo para gritar con incredulidad— ¡¿Eres un **Dragon Slayer**?!

¡¿Cómo lo sabes?!— pregunto la niña asombrada, solo para ver como el adolescente sonreía ampliamente.

¡Porque yo también lo soy!— ante las palabras de Naruto, la pequeña Caza Dragones pelirosa salto y lo derribo, subiéndose en su pecho y tomándolo del cuello de su camisa.

¡¿Sabes dónde está mi Tou-Chan, Igneel!? ¡Es un gran dragón de fuego! ¡¿Lo has visto!?— las preguntas de la niña eran dichas entre gritos entre de esperanza, pero el adolescente rubio abrió sus ojos sorprendido.

Tu dragón… ¿También desapareció?— pregunto Naruto sorprendido, causando que la niña también se sorprendiera.

El tuyo… ¿También?— la pelirosa miraba decepcionada al Caza Dragones masculino, soltando lentamente el cuello de la camisa para sentarse en el vientre de Naruto, teniendo su cabello cubriendo sus ojos.

La niña permaneció en silencio por varios segundos, Naruto creyó ver pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos, por lo que levantándose levemente, el **Dragon Slayer **de Hielo acaricio el cabello de la pelirosa.

Oye, oye…Tranquila.— susurro Naruto apoyando su mano en el suelo y con la otra acariciando el cabello rosado— Comamos ahora, ¿Quieres?

Asintiendo débilmente con la cabeza y bajándose del regazo del adolescente, la pequeña pelirosa se sentó en un tronco cercano, viendo como el Caza Dragones de Hielo se acercaba al jabalí cocinado.

**Hyōryūken** ("Espada del Dragón de Hielo").— al decir esas palabras, la mano derecha de Naruto se congelo totalmente, transformándose en hielo y afilándose, creciendo y convirtiéndose en una espada algo curva hecha totalmente de hielo.

¡Ohhh!— la niña, olvidando su anterior tristeza, observo asombrada ese movimiento— ¡¿Tu eres de hielo?!

Riendo levemente mientras que cortaba y carneaba al jabalí cocinado, Naruto preparo grandes trozos de carne, tomando uno y creando un pico de hielo con su mano, clavándolo en la carne cocinada para entregárselo a la niña.

Galacia, mi Maestra, es una dragona de hielo.— dijo Naruto con una sonrisa en su rostro, viendo como la pequeña pelirosa empezaba a comer rápidamente la carne— Tu padre era un dragón de fuego, ¿Verdad?

¡Sí!— la pequeña sonrió ampliamente, mirando a su compañero Caza Dragones con alegría en sus ojos— ¡Tou-Chan es un gran dragón! ¡Muy fuerte! ¡Una vez destruyo una montaña entera con un rugido!

Ohh… ¿En serio?— Naruto sonrió feliz porque la niña se olvidó de su tristeza por hablar de los logros de su padre draconiano— ¿Cómo te llamas?

Ante la repentina pregunta, la pequeña recordó que no sabían sus nombres, por lo que rápidamente se presentó dando una gran mordida.

¡Natsumi Dragneel!— dijo la ahora identificada como Natsumi aun en su comida, sin detenerse ni por un instante.

Naruto Dracia es mi nombre.— asintiendo con la cabeza mientras que mordía la carne, Naruto noto como la Caza Dragones de Fuego terminaba su comida.

¡Mas! ¡Por favor!— sonriendo, Naruto volteo convirtiendo su mano derecha en una espada para cortar más de la carne del gran jabalí.

Entregándole la carne a Natsumi, el Caza Dragones de Hielo noto como la pequeña volvía a comer con avives, sacándole una sonrisa al adolescente.

Esa rutina continuo por varios minutos en donde la pelirosa comería rápidamente la comida que Naruto le entregaba, tanto que ya quedaba poca carne del gran jabalí.

Durante el transcurso del tiempo en que la **Dragon Slayer** de Fuego devoraba la carne del animal, la pequeña le contaba cosas sobre su padre a su compañero.

Las anécdotas dichas iban desde como Igneel, el padre de Natsumi, la entrenaba, enseñaba a leer y escribir, la cuidaba y amaba profundamente.

Algunas de esas cosas hicieron que el **Dragon Slayer **de Hielo se sintiera algo celoso de Natsumi.

Galacia fue una Maestra ante todo durante su tiempo juntos. No fue una madre ni nada parecido. Pero Igneel, el dragón de Natsumi, si fue un padre, un gran padre por lo que las palabras de la pelirosa le hicieron entender al adolescente.

No entendía porque Igneel abandono a Natsumi.

Que Galacia lo abandonara si tenía sentido ya que la Reina Dragón de Hielo se movía solamente por la curiosidad y basaba su relación en ese sentimiento. Pero un padre amoroso como Igneel no debía abandonar a su hija solo porque quería.

¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí?— pregunto el alumno de Galacia curioso, notando que la niña tenía mucha hambre porque literalmente se estaba comiendo el animal ella sola.

¡Tres días!— terminando la carne, Natsumi pidió más del alimento, notando como el adolescente rubio lo miraba con incredulidad— ¿Qué?

¿Llevas tres días aquí?— pregunto Naruto asombrado, obteniendo un asentimiento confundido de la Caza Dragones de Fuego— ¿Qué has comido desde entonces?

…No he comido nada, jejeje...— la pequeña pelirosa rio levemente nerviosa, rascando su cabello desvergonzada, solo para bajar la mirada— He estado aquí desde que Tou-Chan se fue...Ese jabalí llego aquí y…y…y-yo...— Natsumi empezó a cabecear, sus ojos cerrándose poco a poco y tambaleándose— Aproveche…la oportunidad...— susurro la niña presa del sueño.

¿Te dio sueño tener el estómago lleno?— pregunto Naruto con una sonrisa comprensiva, notando como la **Dragon Slayer **sacudía su cabeza tratando de despertarse— Si tienes sueño, duerme...Si no duermes no crecerás.

No puedo dor-mir...— susurro Natsumi cansada, tratando de mantenerse despierta— Debo vigilar…y ver si Tou-Chan…regresa…

Entiendo...— el Caza Dragones de Hielo asintió con la cabeza levantándose y dirigiéndose hacia la **Dragon Slayer **de Fuego, solo para sentarse a su lado, tomar su cabeza y colocarla en su regazo, empezando a acariciar su cabello— Entonces yo vigilare por ti. Duerme bien, Natsumi.

La Caza Dragones de Fuego no necesito escuchar nada más para rendirse al sueño, durmiendo cómodamente con su cabeza en el regazo de Naruto.

…

Unas horas habían pasado desde que Natsumi cayo dormida en el regazo del Caza Dragones de Hielo, horas en las que Naruto, como prometió, vigilo durante toda la noche.

Ahora debía explicarles a los ciudadanos de Foliorum que sus miedos fueron en vano y que todo el tiempo el "monstruo" en el bosque fue en verdad palabras de niños asustados.

Esperaba que el alcalde de Foliorum no esté muy decepcionado o enojado porque le dio grandes recompensas a un niño por básicamente hacer nada.

Acariciando el cabello de la niña durante todo el tiempo que estuvo dormida, Naruto miro hacia abajo cuando escucho un pequeño bostezo de Natsumi, signo claro de que se estaba despertando.

La pequeña pelirosa gimió un poco, sintiéndose cansada pero bien porque hacía mucho tiempo que no dormía tan cómoda y satisfecha.

¿Dormiste bien?— la niña abrió ampliamente sus ojos al escuchar esa voz, solo para levantarse rápidamente y mirar con incredulidad a Naruto, causando que el adolescente rubio la mirara confundido— ¿Natsu…?— el Caza Dragones masculino no pudo terminar de hablar por el siguiente movimiento de la pelirosa.

Antes de que Naruto dijera su nombre, la hija de Igneel salto para atraparlo y abrazarlo, causando que el adolescente cayera al suelo con Natsumi sobre su cuerpo, que lo abrazaba fuertemente con una gran sonrisa.

¡**Aniiki**! ("Hermano Mayor") ¡Todavía estas aquí!— sonrió la pequeña niña con su sonrisa cubriendo casi todo su rostro, causando que Naruto la mirara incrédulo, solo para reír levemente y llevar una de sus manos al cabello rosado, acariciándolo levemente.

Por supuesto que estoy aquí… ¿A dónde iría?— preguntó retóricamente Naruto con una sonrisa, aun acariciando el cabello de Natsumi.

Separándose lentamente del abrazo y sentándose en el regazo del rubio, la pequeña pelirosa miro confundida al adolescente.

¿Y ahora que haremos?— pregunto la **Dragon Slayer** de Fuego confundida, solo para sonreír cuando Naruto sonrió mientras que se levantaba lentamente, sentándose.

Primero. Conseguiremos tu ropa.— el alumno de Galacia asintió con la cabeza, notando como la pequeña pelirosa lucia confundida.

¿Ropa?— dijo la niña confundida.

…

Fue algo difícil explicarle al alcalde y Charles que su monstruo escupe fuego era una niña pequeña.

Ahh...— un suspiro cansado escapo de la boca de Naruto— Tuve que usar mis habilidades en ese momento.

¿De qué hablas?— pregunto Natsumi confundida, viendo como Naruto estaba unos pasos más adelante que ella.

De nada.— negando con la cabeza, Naruto dejo de lado sus pensamientos para voltear levemente la cabeza y sonreír mirando a Natsumi— ¿Te gusta tu ropa?

¡Sí!— grito la niña feliz, mirando su ropa con una gran sonrisa.

La ropa de la Caza Dragones de Fuego consistía en una camisa roja de mangas largas, una tela amarilla en su cintura, pantalones cortos marrones y unas botas. Aún tenía su fiel bufanda de escamas en su cuello, bufanda que fue un regalo de su padre según entendió Naruto.

Hey, **Aniiki**.— la pelirosa miro al adolescente confundida, mirando a su alrededor— ¿Y ahora qué haremos?

Ahora, creo que...— Naruto se detuvo al ver la persona que bloqueaba su camino—…Oye… ¿Pasa algo?— el adolescente rubio miro confundido al hombre, que los miraba a ambos con una sonrisa.

Era un hombre joven y de alta estatura, teniendo cabello gris hasta por debajo de los hombros, ojos negros y piel blanca.

Su cabello estaba siendo cubierto por un pañuelo negro y en términos de ropa, utilizaba un chaleco azul oscuro con piel en la zona de las mangas, sin tener nada debajo del chaleco mostrando su cuerpo muy musculoso. Pantalones azules oscuro con un cinturón con hebilla de plata y sandalias azules.

Otra de las características de su cuerpo era que en su antebrazo derecho una extraña marca se hallaba, siendo la de un cráneo negro.

Los he estado buscando...No tienen idea desde hace cuánto tiempo…los he estado buscando.— dijo el peliplateado con una gran sonrisa.

Me siento halagado, amigo…pero yo no te conozco.— dando unos pasos al frente y colocándose frente a Natsumi, el Caza Dragones de Hielo sonrió con su mano rascando su nuca.

Mi nombre es Mizuki...— dijo el joven hombre empezando a caminar, sacudiendo su mano derecha y manchando el suelo de rojo— ¿Saben…? El alcalde fue sorprendentemente persuasivo...Solo vine aquí porque escuche que un monstruo de fuego estaba por el bosque...Pero imaginen mi sorpresa cuando el alcalde me dijo que ese monstruo era una mocosa con magia. Mi suerte es más grande de lo que pensé.

Mirando la mano del hombre, manchada de líquido rojo, Naruto abrió sus ojos y alzo su mano.

Natsumi…retrocede.— dijo Naruto ganando una mueca en su rostro.

¿Qué? ¿Por qué?— pregunto la niña confundida y extrañada.

Solo hazlo.— volteando levemente la mirada, Naruto miro a Natsumi con sus ojos cambiando de color.

Dejaron de ser azules cielo para volverse de un tono de azul más claro como el hielo. Justo del mismo tono que Galacia.

El alcalde… ¿Qué el hiciste?— pregunto el Caza Dragones de Hielo con un ceño fruncido en su rostro.

Oh, ¿El alcalde?— pregunto Mizuki con aire inocente— Nada, no le hice nada…Solo digamos que no va a poder hablar nunca más. ¡Hahahaha!— una risa malvada escapo de la boca del hombre mayor.

Maldito...— gruño Naruto apretando fuertemente sus dientes.

Mira, niño…Lo que vamos a hacer es simple.— el hombre empezó a caminar hacia Naruto y Natsumi, sus brazos comenzando a cambiar levemente— Van a venir conmigo, los dos por su puesto. Y los venderé a alguien que page mucho por mocosos con grandes cantidades de magia.

Naruto abrió sus ojos al ver los nuevos brazos de Mizuki.

**Beast Arms: Weretiger** ("Brazos de Bestia: Hombre Tigre").— dijo el mago peliplateado con una sonrisa cruel, mostrando dos grandes brazos con pelaje naranja y blanco en ellos, teniendo marcas negras cubriéndolos— Y si no quieren venir por las buenas…las cosas se van a poner feas.

¡Oye! ¡¿Quieres pelear?!— Natsumi cubrió sus puños con fuego, dando pasos al frente para tratar de acercarse y posicionarse al lado del Caza Dragones de Hielo, pero el adolescente elevo su mano e impidió que ella pudiera avanzar— ¡**Aniiki**! ¡Déjame pasar!

No, no. Tú te quedas atrás.— ordeno el adolescente rubio con una mueca, solo para notar como algunos aldeanos empezaban a acercarse por escuchar los gritos de la pelirosada— ¡Todos salgan de aquí! ¡Este es un combate entre magos!

Algunos hicieron caso de lo que dijo Naruto, prefiriendo no estar cerca de un combate mágico, otros pocos solo se quedaron a distancia segura con el objetivo de entretenerse al ver un combate entre dos magos.

Chasqueando la lengua al ver a los espectadores, el **Dragon Slayer** volteo levemente la cabeza para mirar a la niña a su lado, que trataba de pasar sobre su brazo para lanzarse al combate.

Escucha, Natsumi. Debes...— pero el rubio no pudo terminar de hablar.

¡Ojos en tu oponente!— Naruto abrió sus ojos al escuchar las palabras de Mizuki y al voltear vio como el mago de brazos bestiales estaba frente a sus ojos.

Un puño impacto en el estómago del adolescente rubio, causando que este escupiera saliva y saliera despedido hacia atrás, volando para chocar contra un poste de luz y romperlo con su impacto.

¡Hijo de puta!— la pequeña Caza Dragones de Fuego grito de enojo mirando a Mizuki, gritando con sus puños recubiertos de grandes cantidades de fuego— ¡**Karyū no Tekken**! ("Puño de Hierro del Dragón de Fuego")

Fácilmente, el mago de brazos bestiales esquivaba los puños de la niña, moviendo su cabeza, dando pasos hacia atrás, izquierda y derecha, girando y riendo con diversión ante los intentos de la pequeña pelirosada de golpearlo.

Saltando para tratar de llegar al rostro del mago peliplateado, Natsumi movió su puño con fuego, tratando de golpearlo en su cara, solo para que el mago oscuro girara su cabeza y tomara el brazo de la niña.

Qué extraña Magia de Fuego usas...— Mizuki sonreía cruelmente mirando a la niña, que le devolvía la mirada con sus dientes apretados— Con eso solo logras que tu precio aumente.

¡**Karyū no Hōkō**!— los ojos del mago de brazos bestiales se abrieron al ver el torrente de fuego escapar de la boca de la niña, impactando totalmente en su cuerpo y causando que despegara sus pies de la tierra, siendo arrastrado por el rugido y chocando contra una pared, estallando en una gran explosión de fuego.

Al ver las grandes cantidades de destrucción, los espectadores comenzaron a huir poco a poco, algo que la **Dragon Slayer **de Fuego no noto por estar demasiado ocupada sonriendo y admirando su trabajo.

¡Ja! ¡Toma eso, idiota!— rio la niña pelirosada con sus manos en su cintura, volteando para mirar hacia el poste de luz en el cual su "hermano mayo" impacto, viéndolo de pie con un rostro asombrado— **Aniiki**, ya lo vencí. ¿Nos vamos?

Oye, oye...— los ojos de la niña y el adolescente se abrieron al escuchar esas palabras, Natsumi volteando para mirar como una silueta se hacía visible de entre el fuego— ¿Acaso dijiste…"Rugido del Dragón de Fuego"?— moviendo sus manos, el fuego se apagó por una gran corriente de viento, mostrando a Mizuki, algo quemado, pero portando una gran sonrisa— Una vez leí en un libro sobre una Magia Perdida con extrañas propiedades…esa magia me lleno de curiosidad.

Caminando hasta posicionarse al lado de Natsumi, Naruto prácticamente gruño sus siguientes palabras.

¿De qué hablas?— pregunto Naruto en un gruñido, cubriendo sus puños de un brillo helado.

Esa magia podía controlar un elemento en específico…como si se tratara de un dragón.— una gran sonrisa apareció en el rostro del mago oscuro, sus ojos abriéndose exponencialmente— Si… ¡Hablo de la Magia Caza Dragones! ¡Tú eres una **Dragon Slayer**!— grito el mago peliplateado mirando a la pequeña.

Naruto chasqueo la lengua al ver que descubrieron la forma de magia de Natsumi, por lo que decidió que el anonimato ahora era imposible.

Nosotros somos **Dragon Slayer**.— dijo el Caza Dragones de Hielo dando un paso al frente, causando que Mizuki abriera sus ojos sorprendido con la información de que el adolescente también era un **Dragon Slayer**— Y te venceremos ahora.

Jeje…Jejejeje...— risas entre dientes escapaban de la boca del mago de brazos bestiales, solo para estallar en carcajadas, llevando su mano a su frente— ¡Hahahaha!— inclinándose un poco y colocando su mano en su estómago, Mizuki miro a ambos niños con una gran sonrisa— ¡Esto es increíble! ¡Dos Caza Dragones! ¡Ganare mucho dinero gracias a ustedes!

No creas que me vencerás ahora...— con sus puños recubiertos de hielo, Naruto dio unos pasos al frente— Lo de antes fue un golpe de suerte…Ahora peleare en serio.

Joooo...— inclinando la cabeza, el mago oscuro sonrió con diversión por las palabras de Naruto— Muéstrame lo que tienes, mocoso.

¡**Hyōryū no Tekken**! ("Puño de Hierro del Dragón de Hielo")— grito Naruto empezando a correr hacia Mizuki, teniendo ambos puños recubiertos con aire helado y una capa de hielo. ("El Puño de Hierro del Dragón de Hielo es idéntico al Puño del Demonio de Hielo de Gray")

El mago de brazos bestiales también empezó a correr hacia el adolescente, teniendo una sonrisa arrogante en su rostro, estando seguro de su victoria.

Cuando el adolescente llego frente al mago oscuro, Naruto envió un puño dirigido al rostro, pero Mizuki lo esquivo moviendo su cabeza hacia la derecha, aun teniendo su arrogante sonrisa.

Viendo eso, el Caza Dragones envió dos golpes al rostro del mago oscuro que este esquivo moviendo su cabeza, solo para girar y enviar un golpe que Naruto esquivo.

Despegando del suelo, el mago oscuro envió un puño hacia el adolescente que este esquivo con cierto asombro por la rapidez, solo para elevar sus brazos y bloquear un poderoso golpe que lo hizo retroceder arrastrando sus pies y tocando su espalda contra la pared de una casa.

Algo de humo escapaba de los antebrazos de Naruto utilizados para bloquear el golpe y al abrir sus ojos, el Caza Dragones movió su cabeza para esquivar un golpe que rompió la pared, solo para agacharse para esquivar otro golpe de parte de Mizuki que estaba frente a sus ojos con su misma sonrisa arrogante.

Agachándose tanto que estaba sentado en el suelo, Naruto vio como Mizuki rápidamente elevaba su pie con el objetivo de patear su rostro, por lo que rápidamente, el **Dragon Slayer **se acostó y coloco sus manos en la pared de su espalda, utilizándola como base para impulsarse y pasar entre las piernas del mago oscuro.

Levantándose y volteando, notando como su enemigo también volteaba, el Caza Dragones de Hielo salto y enviando una patada al rostro de Mizuki que este bloqueo con una mano, tomando el pie izquierdo del adolescente, solo para elevar su otra mano al ver como el rubio enviaba su puño a su rostro.

Una sonrisa estaba en el rostro del mago de brazos bestiales, solo para que esta se esfumara al ver como Naruto giraba su cuerpo, utilizando como base a Mizuki que sostenía su pie izquierdo y brazo derecho.

Mientras que giraba su cuerpo, el pie derecho de Naruto se recubrió de una capa de hielo y emitió un gran viento helado, dirigiéndose hacia la cabeza del mago oscuro.

¡**Hyōryū no Kagizume**! ("Garra del Dragón de Hielo")— con ese grito, Naruto impacto su pie en la cabeza de Mizuki, causando que este gruñera de dolor, soltando el pie y puño del **Dragon Slayer **de Hielo mientras que el suelo se agrietaba— ¡Y…! ¡**Tekken**!— el puño izquierdo del Caza Dragones se cubrió de una capa de hielo, impactando en el estómago de su enemigo y causando que este saliera despedido hacia atrás, chocando contra la pared de la casa donde anteriormente estaba arrinconado el Caza Dragones y causando que una gran nube de polvo se esparciera.

¡Increíble!— grito Natsumi con una gran sonrisa, mirando como su hermano volteaba a verla con una sonrisa— ¡Eso fue increíble, **Aniiki**!

¡Jaja! ¡¿Verdad?!— rio el adolescente rubio pasando su dedo por su nariz, solo para escuchar ruidos del polvo, viendo una silueta entre la suciedad—…Tiene que ser una broma.

Mocoso...— la voz de Mizuki se escuchó en la estela de polvo y dicha voz estaba cargada de rabia y enojo— ¡Me has hecho enojar! ¡**Beast Soul: Weretiger**! ("Alma de Bestia: Hombre Tigre")

El polvo poco a poco empezó a esfumarse, mostrando la nueva forma del mago oscuro.

Ahora su cuerpo era mucho más grande y musculoso, y al igual que sus brazos, estaba recubierto de pelaje naranja y blanco en la zona del abdomen y pecho. Orejas de animal estaban en su cabeza, saliendo por su cabello que creció un poco. Una cola se movía en su espalda baja y sus pies se volvieron garras al igual que sus manos.

Esa nueva apariencia causo que Naruto abriera sus ojos con sorpresa.

Esta era la primera vez que veía la magia, por lo tanto, era natural mostrarse muy sorprendido.

Ya se había sorprendido cuando vio como Mizuki cambiaba sus brazos por unos de tigre, pero ahora que todo su cuerpo era como el de un tigre hacían que Naruto se preguntara cuáles eran las maravillas que la magia brindaba.

Jejeje...— rio el mago con forma de tigre al notar el asombro del adolescente— Ahora estas acabado, mocoso.

…Eso no lo decides tu.— dijo el Caza Dragones de Hielo lentamente, apretando sus puños y recubriéndolos de una capa de hielo, solo para alzarlos y sonreír ferozmente mirando a Mizuki— ¡Eso lo decido yo! ¡Y conociéndome, no sucederá ni en un millón de años!

¡Ya lo veremos!— grito el mago oscuro despegando del suelo y empezando a correr hacia el adolescente rubio con sorprendente velocidad aun mayor que la de antes.

Abriendo sus ojos, Naruto grito mientras que carámbanos de hielo se formaban en su espalda, una gran cantidad de ellos.

¡**Hyōryū no Tsurara**! ("Carámbanos del Dragón de Hielo")— con ese grito, varios proyectiles despegaron hacia Mizuki, todos siendo grandes y filosas estalactitas.

Viendo como los carámbanos de hielo se acercaban con buena velocidad, el mago oscuro, aun corriendo, salto hacia la derecha, esquivando los proyectiles y moviéndose hacia Naruto, que apretó los dientes mientras que creaba más estalactitas en su espalda que volaron hacia su enemigo, pero al igual que antes el mago bestial esquivo el ataque, solo para llegar frente al adolescente con su puño elevado.

Cubriendo sus antebrazos de hielo, el Caza Dragones recibió un golpe en sus brazos que lo hizo retroceder arrastrando sus pies, cerrando sus ojos por el aumento de fuerza de su adversario, pero al abrirlos tuvo que estar preparado para recibir otro golpe en su protección de hielo, solo que esta vez Naruto permaneció en su sitio.

Oh...— Mizuki alzo una ceja, bajando la mirada y notando como el suelo bajo los pies del adolescente estaba congelado y unido a sus piernas— Muy listo…pero...— una gran sonrisa creció en el rostro del hombre tigre— ¡Toma esto!

Con eso una lluvia de golpes comenzó a impactar en los antebrazos congelados de Naruto, causando que este apretara los dientes por sentir la fuerza de su adversario, pero a pesar de todo no retrocedía.

"_¡Resiste!"_— pensó el Caza Dragones de Hielo con sus dientes apretados, sintiendo como el hielo en sus brazos se agrietaba— _"¡Resiste un poco más!" _

La inmensa lluvia de golpes continúo durante unos segundos, tiempo suficiente para que Naruto viera como una abertura se formaba en el hombro izquierdo de Mizuki cada vez que elevaba el brazo.

Cuando Mizuki elevo su brazo izquierdo para golpear el escudo de hielo del adolescente, Naruto hizo su movimiento.

¡**Hyōryūken**!— el hielo en los pies del rubio se rompió en un instante y rápidamente el **Dragon Slayer** de Hielo se movió hacia delante, arrodillándose y deslizándose por el suelo con su mano derecha convertida en espada para cortar el costado izquierdo de Mizuki, causando que este gruñera de dolor llevando su mano al área afectada.

Maldito mocoso...— gruño el hombre tigre con furia, sacando su mano de la herida para voltear y mirar al adolescente que sonreía ante su enojo— ¡Te destruiré!

Rápidamente, el mago oscuro despego del suelo y se dirigió hacia el **Dragon Slayer**, que elevo su brazo espada para dirigirse hacia su adversario.

Con gran velocidad, Mizuki envió su puño derecho hacia el rostro del adolescente, pero este elevo su espada para bloquearlo, causando que el mago bestial alzara su otro puño para tratar de acertar un golpe que Naruto evadió retrocediendo.

Elevando su espada, el Caza Dragones de Hielo logro cortar el pecho de su adversario, solo para retroceder al ver como este trataba de cortarlo con sus garras.

Un gran gruñido escapo de la boca del mago oscuro mientras que veía como Naruto saltaba elevando su brazo/espada, por lo que dando un paso a la derecha, el hombre tigre esquivo el corte que destruyo el suelo, solo elevar su pierna y guiar una patada al rostro del adolescente.

Elevando su mano izquierda y cubriéndola de hielo, Naruto bloqueo la patada de Mizuki, debiendo saltar y retroceder por la fuerza detrás del pie pero al hacerlo el mago oscuro apareció frente a sus ojos y desencadeno una lluvia de golpes y patadas, causando que el rubio tuviera que cubrir la mayor parte de su cuerpo en hielo para resistir los ataques del hombre tigre.

Ambos magos estaban en el aire, el peliplateado aun enviando golpes y patadas a Naruto y con un último golpe, el Caza Dragones de Hielo salió despedido hacia la tierra, chocando contra una casa y rompiéndola totalmente.

Aterrizando en el suelo mientras que jadeaba, Mizuki se acercó a las ruinas de la casa, riendo al ver como el adolescente rubio se arrodillaba en los escombros, quitando un gran trozo de techo de su cuerpo, teniendo la mitad derecha de este siendo cubierta por trozos de techo.

Que persistente eres, mocoso...— suspiro cansado el mago oscuro, tensando su postura y empezando a entrar en las ruinas de la casa.

¿Qué harás al respecto?— pregunto Naruto con una sonrisa, teniendo un pequeño hilo de sangre bajando por su boca— ¿Qué? ¿Vas a matarme?

Oh, no, no voy a matarte.— el hombre tigre negó con su cabeza, comenzando a sonreír mientras que se acercaba hacia el adolescente rubio, llegando frente a este para llevar su mano al cuello del Caza Dragones— Solo voy a lastimarte muy, muy mal.

¡Como si fuera a permitirlo!— los ojos de Mizuki se abrieron al escuchar ese grito a su lado y al tratar de girar su cabeza, no pudo hacerlo porque un puño se impactó en su mejilla— ¡**Karyū no Tekken**!

No fue un golpe extremadamente fuerte como los golpes del Caza Dragones de Hielo, pero si lo hizo girar la cabeza y sentir el ardor de su piel siendo quemada.

Aunque eso no fue lo importante ya que en el momento que la niña pelirosa lo golpeo en el rostro, Naruto se levantó rápidamente del suelo, revelando como su mano derecha formaba una espada que utilizo para cortar profundamente el pecho del hombre tigre, causando que este cayera de rodillas al suelo escupiendo sangre.

Maldito mocoso dragón...— susurro Mizuki tratando de levantarse y seguir combatiendo, notando como la mano del Caza Dragones masculino volvía a la normalidad— Tú y esa mocosa…los venderé…lo juro...

No lo harás...— negando con su cabeza, Naruto miraba al hombre tigre con un ceño fruncido— No dejare que le hagas nada a Natsumi...Así que permanece quieto aquí.— la mano derecha del adolescente rubio comenzó a emitir un brillo azul— **Hyōryū no Tōketsu **("Congelamiento del Dragón de Hielo")

Alzando su mano, Naruto la coloco sobre el hombro de Mizuki, solo para que el cuerpo entero del mago oscuro comenzara a congelarse.

El grito final del mago **Take Over **no pudo escucharse porque el hielo lo impidió y Naruto libero un suspiro mientras que negaba con su cabeza.

Al fin acabo...— mirando a su alrededor, el **Dragon Slayer** de Hielo noto la destrucción de las casas y sus alrededores— Espero que los aldeanos no estén muy enojados.

¿Por qué lo estarían?— pregunto la Caza Dragones de Fuego confundida, notando como su compañero señalaba la destrucción a su alrededor.

Cuando destruyes algo de otra persona…creo que esa persona reaccionaria enojándose.— Naruto miraba a Natsumi al decir esas palabras, notando el rastro de cosas quemadas a su alrededor— Bueno… ¿Nos vamos?

¡Alto ahí!— ante ese repentino grito de alguien desconocido, los dos Caza Dragones voltearon para mirar el lugar de donde provino— ¡No se muevan! ¡Magos de Fairy Tail!

Ante esas palabras, Naruto alzo una ceja, más al notar el repentino batallón de extraños soldados vestidos con túnicas azules.

Uno de los hombres empezó a acercarse, siendo un adulto con cabello marrón hasta los hombros siendo cubierto por un extraño sombrero.

Han peleado bien...— dijo el hombre con un asentimiento y mirada seria, solo para que sus ojos se pusieran blancos y sus dientes se volvieran colmillos, gritando fuertemente ante los dos Caza Dragones— ¡Pero han destruido todo a su alrededor! ¡Como siempre!

No somos magos de Fairy Tail.— el adolescente rubio negó con sus manos algo nervioso, notando como el soldado alzaba una ceja confundido— Solo somos dos magos pasando por este pueblo cuando este psicópata nos atacó.— al decir esas palabras, Naruto señalo a Mizuki congelado.

**Mizuki the Weretiger **("Mizuki el Hombre Tigre"), un mago oscuro.— el hombre miro con repulsión al tigre congelado, solo para mirar al adolescente rubio— Es sorprendente que tú lo vencieras considerando que eres un niño...

¡**Aniiki** venció al hombre gato con mi ayuda! ¡Sin mí no lo hubiera hecho!— gruño Natsumi con indignación porque el soldado quería darle todo el crédito a su hermano.

Es verdad.— la pequeña pelirosa abrió sus ojos al sentir a Naruto colocar una mano en su cabello, acariciándolo levemente— Sin Natsumi, Mizuki tal vez me hubiera vencido.

Mirando a su hermano mayor asombrada, Natsumi rio con un sonrojo en sus mejillas, cerrando sus ojos y desviando la mirada.

¿Entonces ustedes no son de Fairy Tail?— pregunto el caballero con cierto interés, obteniendo un asentimiento por parte de Naruto— Ustedes hubieran engañado a cualquiera con todo lo que hicieron aquí.

Ese Fairy Tail… ¿Es un gremio?— pregunto el rubio curioso, notando la mirada incrédula en el caballero.

Si, uno de los mejores del país.— dijo el soldado con cierto asombro porque el niño no conocía a uno de los gremios más destacados de Fiore.

Mientras que el caballero y los Caza Dragones hablaban, los demás soldados transportaban al gran cubo de hielo.

¿Dónde está ese gremio?— con curiosidad, el Caza Dragones de Hielo miraba al soldado mientras que este rascaba su nuca.

Está en Magnolia, un lugar al sur de Fiore...— dijo el caballero renovando su mirada seria.

Ya veo...— asintiendo con la cabeza, Naruto estaba por decir algo, pero el soldado hablo primero.

Como ustedes detuvieron a Mizuki, deben venir con noso...— el caballero del consejo estaba a punto de decirles a los niños que debían ir con ellos porque detuvieron al mago oscuro, pero no pudo terminar de hablar ya que alguien grito.

¡Fueron ellos!— todos voltearon sus cabezas, mirando como una multitud de ciudadanos los miraban con ojos enojados— ¡Ellos destruyeron nuestro pueblo!

Los ojos de Naruto estaban bien abiertos, observando como la multitud de aldeanos se acercaban con ojos furiosos, por lo que rápidamente, el** Dragon Slayer** de Hielo tomo la mano de Natsumi y comenzó a correr.

¡Oigan! ¡Vuelvan!— grito el caballero del consejo, empezando a correr al igual que la multitud de ciudadanos, tratando de alcanzar a los niños que huían.

¡¿Por qué corremos!?— pregunto Natsumi confundida, corriendo al igual que Naruto.

¡Para huir! ¡Por supuesto!— dijo el Caza Dragones de Hielo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Ya tenía una idea de dónde ir.

A Fairy Tail.

**Nota del autor:**

Gracias por leer.

¿Recuerdan el capítulo anterior cuando Zeref dice el nombre de Naruto?

Ahí cometí un gran error. Puse por instinto Naruto Uzumaki cuando debí haber puesto solo Naruto. No me di cuenta y termine poniendo eso.

Ya sé cómo solucionar el problema. Hay una razón para que Naruto diga que su apellido es Dracia cuando en realidad es Uzumaki.

La historia **El Demonio del Cielo** será actualizada tal vez dentro de poco. Cuando me llegue la inspiración para escribirla.

Otra cosa más.

La pelea contra Mizuki. No crean que los Brazos de Bestia de Elfman fueron solo idea de él. Lo que Elfman hace es básicamente hacer una transformación parcial en su cuerpo. Cualquier mago experimentado con el **Take Over** puede pensar en eso y realizar una transformación parcial.

¿Ustedes le ven sentido a que Naruto tenga la misma defensa que Gajeel? Hablo del **Tetsuryū no Uroko** ("Escamas del Dragón de Hierro") En el caso de Naruto seria **Hyōryū no Uroko** ("Escamas del Dragón de Hielo").


	3. Adios

Como leyeron en el título y la descripción, este es un adiós a .

Para los que se pregunten la razón de esto, seguramente la mayoría ya la saben, pero para los que no, les explicare aquí abajo.

Todo se debe al plagio de la historia **Caminando Entre Luz y Oscuridad**.

Voy a abrir levemente mi corazón para que entiendan como me siento.

La historia **Caminando Entre Luz y Oscuridad** es mi segunda historia, la segunda que cree y subí con mi propio esfuerzo y dedicación. Yo reí, llore, me sentí triste, me sentí feliz, sentí eso y mucho más con esa historia porque yo fui quien la creo.

Cuando vi como alguien plagiaba mi historia, me sentí mal.

Es decir, esta historia es mi propio esfuerzo y que alguien la tome y diga que es suya como si nada me molesta.

Además, ¿Saben que otra cosa me molestaba?

Más que nada me enfureció todo lo que hizo el hijo de puta. Es decir, yo, en mi primer mensaje a él, le dije que solo **Brax16 **era quien tenía mi autorización para subir la historia a Wattpad y le pedí que borrara la historia porque no me gustaba que él esté tomando el crédito por algo que es mío.

Como él no me escucho, yo y Brax subimos el falso capítulo 23 de **Caminando Entre Luz y Oscuridad** pidiendo que denunciaran la historia.

Pero después de eso, él se cambió el nombre. Se va cambiando como tres veces de nombre.

En todos sus mensajes, solo leí excusa tras excusa, cada una patética y sin sentido.

Es decir, salto que le habían robado el teléfono y que por eso no podía contactarme y que mi cuenta era recién creada. Salto que el teléfono robado era el de su hermano y que por eso no podía bajar la aplicación de Wattpad y Fanfiction.

Yo le dije que eso no tenía sentido y que había plagiado mi historia como todas las que tiene en su usuario, ya que él nunca puso que la historia **Caminando Entre Luz y Oscuridad** y las otras no le pertenecían, solo lo escribió minutos después de que yo le mande los mensajes. Después de que yo le mande mensajes diciendo que esas historias no le pertenecían, él puso que esas historias no le pertenecen y escribió los nombres de los autores en las descripciones.

Lo que quiero decir es que si nunca le hubiera mandado los mensajes, el seguiría diciendo que es el dueño de las historias y jamás hubiera puesto los dueños de esas historias.

En fin, lo que de verdad me enojo fue que cuando le dije que no le creía y que borrara mi historia de su usuario, el me silencio y me bloqueo tanto a mi como a Brax para impedir que entremos a su perfil.

Este anuncio no es un adiós de por vida, es simplemente un anuncio diciendo que me voy de para ir a Wattpad.

Básicamente, me estoy mudando.

Me duele abandonar esta página, . Porque no bromeo cuando digo que esta página me salvo la vida.

Aún recuerdo cuanto tenía catorce o quince años y estaba tirado en mi cama.

Estaba solo, no tenía el apoyo de nadie y pensaba en las maneras de desaparecer sin molestar a nadie y sin que ninguna persona se enterara de que desaparecí.

Llevaba un intento fallido de suicidio y pensando en el siguiente, me acorde de una escena de "dibujitos" que vi cuando era más joven.

Aburrido e interesado, agarre el teléfono y busque lo que me acordaba de ese dibujito.

A quien encontré fue a Naruto.

No me acordaba pero lo veía de chiquito. Las imágenes de mi haciendo una cruz con los dedos me llegaron a la cabeza, y entonces empecé a verlo, olvidándome de mis mierdas personales y concentrándome en verlo.

Cuando termine de ver a Naruto **Genin**, estaba aburrido y empecé con los videos sobre teorías y esas cosas, hasta que un día encontré una palabra que nunca había escuchado.

Fanfic.

Encontré las historias de Naruto y ahí encontré una manera de no pensar en todo lo que me dolía y entristecía cuando era más joven.

Y tres años después de encontrar el Anime, estaba leyendo un Cross de Highschool DxD, no me acuerdo cual era, solo me acuerdo que Naruto solo estaba emparejado con Rias, no era un Harem.

Y ahí me puse a pensar.

¿Por qué una historia de DxD no es Harem? Para mi cada historia de DxD debe ser por derecho Harem.

Y ahí comenzaron mis gustos por los harems y poco después de eso, estaba leyendo sobre dioses hindi, notando las similitudes del **Sharingan**, **Rinnegan** y varias cosas de Naruto Shippuden con estos dioses

Ahí fue cuando pensé. "¿Existe una historia donde Naruto sea hijo del Deva, Indra?"

Fue en ese momento que nació mi primera historia, **Legado del Empedrador Celestial**. Sin darme cuenta, me volví un escritor de Fics y este tipo de historias que yo imagino comenzaron a cambiar mi mundo.

Como sea, este no es un adiós, es una mudanza.

En cierta manera esto me duele. Es decir, llevo aquí más de un año, he leído sus comentarios, he reído con ellos, cuando iniciaba más de uno me ha hecho sentir mal, el punto es que me duele abandonarlos.

Como sea, ahora iré a Wattpad. Ahí estaré con gran parte de mis historias. El nombre de usuario es **uzuindra**, así, sin números ni mayúsculas.

Como digo cuando una historia es reescrita, son libres de expresar odio en los comentarios. Son libres de decir que soy infantil por tirar todo esto por una sola historia. Son libres de decir que soy un hijo de puta. Hagan lo que quieran, yo tomare su odio.

Gracias por haberme leído aquí en Fanfiction. Los quiero mucho, en serio se los digo.

Adiós.


End file.
